Je suis l'Avatar
by Leelou67
Summary: Comme chaque année, Alféa organise une fête pour la rentrée des classes des trois écoles. Cependant, les évènements ne se déroulent pas comme prévu... Musa va devoir se battre pour préserver son avenir et celui de ses amis. Mais les Winx sont là pour l'épauler dans cette nouvelle épreuve. (En Pause/Abandonnée... DSL)
1. Préparatifs

En ce moment précis, je me trouvais dans un vaisseau en direction de Melody, ma planète natale. J'avais besoin de parler à mon père de ce qu'il venait de se passer à Alféa. J'ai bien mes amies, mais j'ai peur qu'elles ne m'en veuillent un peu après ce fiasco. Et il y a Riven… Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ?

10 HEURES PLUS TOT …

Par ce beau jour d'été, les Winx, les professeurs et moi-même préparions la cour afin d'accueillir les spécialistes de la Fontaine Rouge ainsi que les sorcières de la Tour Nuage pour la fête annuelle de rentrée des classes.

-Musa, tu t'occupes des instruments ?

Je souris à Layla.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe dans deux minutes, je finis d'aider Tecna pour les lumières de la scène. Cela va être une soirée qu'on ne sera pas prêtes d'oublier !

Bloom se joignit à nous.

-Les filles, dit-elle, vous n'auriez pas vu Stella ?

-Elle est en train de nous créer de nouvelles tenues pour ce soir, dit Flora, qui venait de terminer l'arrosage des plantes. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à la voir, tu la trouveras dans sa chambre.

-Non, c'est juste qu'elle devait normalement aider la directrice pour le plan de table et que j'ai dû la remplacer. Et vous, les filles, comment ça se passe ?

-Tout va bien, jusqu'à présent, dit Layla en finissant de disposer les assiettes sur les immenses tables couvertes de décorations florales. J'espère juste que les sorcières ne vont pas nous faire un mauvais coup comme la dernière fois…

-Qui oublierait une journée pareille, dis-je. La moitié des élèves s'étaient transformées en crapauds… Et dire que tu as raté ça, Bloom !

-Et oui, malheureusement, répondit-elle, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire, suivie de nous toutes.

Stella arriva à ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

-Oh, rien, on évoquait des souvenirs. Des souvenirs plutôt étranges.

-D'accord… Au fait, j'ai terminé de confectionner vos tenues pour la fête de ce soir !

-Oui… Comme tu as terminé d'aider Mme Faragonda pour le plan de table, dit Bloom, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Le plan de t… Mince, j'avais complètement oublié ça !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en suis chargée à ta place.

-Oh, merci Bloom, t'es vraiment géniale, je te revaudrai ce geste ! Ah, au fait, j'ai téléphoné à Brandon et vous savez quoi ? Ils peuvent tous venir ! Donc il y aura Brandon, Sky, Hélia, Roy, Riven et Timmy ! C'est pas génial, ça aussi ?

 _Génial, génial_ , pensais-je. _J'espère que Riven ne va pas me faire une nouvelle crise de jalousie…_

Je me sentis soudainement prise de vertiges.

-Tout va bien Musa ? Me demanda Flora.

-Oui, oui, je crois…

Malheureusement, ma tête recommença à tourner et Tecna dû me rattraper pour ne pas que je tombe.

-Je t'emmène dans ta chambre, continua Flora.

-Merci, répondis-je.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Tu te sens mieux ? me demanda Flora en me tendant une tisane.

-Pas vraiment, mais merci quand même, répondis-je en prenant la tasse.

-Tu devrais te reposer, continua-t-elle, et si tu me cherches, je suis à côté, dans ma chambre.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, je fermai les yeux. Il fallait que je sois en forme pour ce soir.

Deux heures plus tard, Flora vint me chercher. La fête commençait dans une heure et je devais préparer la scène ainsi que les instruments. Tecna me prit par le bras et me demanda :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Un peu mieux mais je suis encore fatiguée. Cependant, je vais faire mon possible pour rester debout toute la soirée.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Stella nous rassembla et nous conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, car elle tenait absolument à nous faire essayer nos nouvelles tenues.

-Mais… Je suis très bien comme je suis, dit Tecna.

-Attends de voir ce que je t'ai préparé, lui répondit Stella, en se dirigeant vers une immense garde-robe. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'armoire, nous fûmes éblouies par ce que notre amie avait confectionné. Pour Bloom, c'était une robe légère bleu azur avec une ceinture et des bretelles blanches. La tenue était accompagnée d'une grande paire de bottes blanches. Stella, elle, portait une courte jupe jaune-orangé, un top orange et un gilet blanc très à la mode, ainsi que des ballerines blanches. Flora était élégante, comme d'habitude. Sa robe était faite d'une fine soie rose et une étole vert pomme recouvrait ses épaules . Elle avait une très belle paire de chaussures roses à talons. Stella avait confectionné pour Tecna un chemisier mauve, une jupe mauve, un legging court et rose, et une ceinture verte, avec des ballerines de la même couleur. Connaissant le style vestimentaire de la fée des fluides (sportive), Stella avait préparé pour Layla un short bleu turquoise, un long T-shirt rayé vert et bleu recouvrant à moitié le short et une paire de tennis turquoises et blanches. Quant à moi, je portais un 3 quarts bleu foncé, un top mauve et des bottines noires et mauves.

-Stella, dit Bloom, tu as encore fait des merveilles !

-C'est normal répondit celle-ci, vous êtes mes amies…  
-A présent, nous sommes prêtes à faire la fête !


	2. La soirée de mes Cauchemars

Les sorcières et les spécialistes arrivèrent plus ou moins en même temps à Alféa. Nous vîmes cinq garçons s'approcher de nous. C'étaient Sky, Hélia Brandon, Roy et Timmy. Mais pas de Riven à l'horizon. Flora quitta les bras de son amoureux pour venir me rejoindre.

-Riven n'est pas encore là ?

-Non, et de toute manière, qu'il vienne ou pas, cela m'est totalement égal.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés, c'est ça ?

-Oh, Flora… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je ne sais pas si on pourra un jour construire quelque chose de solide tous les deux, comme toi avec Hélia…

-Chaque couple a des hauts et bas… Hélia et moi aussi regarde, quand je trouvais qu'il préférait la princesse Krystal à moi… Finalement, tout s'est arrangé. Et maintenant, elle et moi, nous sommes amies. En attendant, nous, les Winx, nous sommes tes amies et nous sommes là pour toi.

-Merci, Flora…

-Et je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver…

A peine eu-t-elle terminé sa phrase que les portes de la barrière d'Alféa s'ouvrirent, une moto volante traversa la cour et s'arrêta devant nous.

-Tu vois, le voilà. Et bien, va lui parler, dit-elle en me poussant légèrement.

Je m'approchai timidement de lui et dis :

-Salut, Riven, est-ce que tu…

-Je suis désolé, me coupa-t-il, je suis pressé. Je dois donner une lettre à votre directrice. On parlera plus tard.

-Attends, Riven !

Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas, je me dirigeai vers une des tables et m'assis sur une chaise. Je versai quelques larmes en espérant que personne ne me voit. Environ deux minutes plus tard, mes amies me rejoignirent et m'annoncèrent que Mme Faragonda allait prononcer son discours et que nous entrerions en scène juste après. Je me levai et les suivis en silence. Flora devina ma tristesse et m'emmena à part, puis Tecna se joignit à nous.

-Musa, me dit Flora, je comprends ta douleur, et je sais ce que ça fait. Mais soit forte, nous allons gérer ça ensemble, tu verras.

-Flora a raison, continua Tecna. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait encore un problème avec Riven. D'habitude, tu joues toujours un morceau de musique avant de t'endormir. Seulement, depuis environ deux semaines, tu ne joues plus et tu restes fixée à ton téléphone en espérant que Riven t'appelles.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Parce que je respecte tes sentiments. Je sais que je peux souvent me montrer assez froide sur ma planète, les sentiments font rarement irruption dans notre vie quotidienne. Mais il est temps que cela change.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, suivie de Flora, puis elles me dirent :

-On est là, Musa.

-Nous sommes toutes avec toi, dit une voix derrière nous. C'était Stella, Layla et Bloom qui se joignirent à nous.

-Merci, les filles… Heureusement que je peux compter sur vous !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Et je suis sûre que chacune et chacun d'entre vous donnera le meilleur d'elle et de lui-même, termina notre directrice en s'adressant à l'assemblée.

C'était toujours le même discours, mais cette fois, Mme Faragonda avait douté sur quelques mots et elle avait le regard perdu dans la foule. Son comportement était peut-être dû à la lettre que Riven lui avait remise quelques instants plus tôt…

Avant que je ne monte sur scène, notre directrice m'interpela :

-Musa, il faut absolument que je te parle, c'est très important.

-Mais, Madame... Les autres m'attendent pour commencer… Peut-être qu'après le concert, je pourrai…

-Dans ce cas, je t'attends demain matin dans mon bureau à huit heures précises.

-Bien, Madame.

A présent que le groupe était au complet, Bloom se saisit du micro et dit :

-Bonsoir, tout le monde ! Nous allons commencer par notre chanson préférée « Tu es la seule » !

Alors que nous jouions, j'aperçus Riven. Il était à seulement quelques pas de la scène. Quelques chansons plus tard, ce fut Stella qui prit la parole

-Et nous terminerons par une chanson que mon amie Musa a créée et qu'elle interprètera avec Bloom !

-Musa, c'est quand tu veux, me souffla Bloom.

Je hochai de la tête, me saisis du micro et commençai à chanter.

 _-Oh, no, did I get too close_

 _Oh, did I almost see_

 _What's really on the inside?_

 _All your insecurities_

 _All the dirty laundry_

 _Never made me blink one time_

 _R:_

 _Unconditional,_

 _Unconditionally_

 _I will love you_

 _Unconditionally_

 _There is no fear now_

 _Let go and just be free_

 _I will love you_

 _Unconditionally!_

 _Come just as you are to me_

 _Don't need apologies_

 _Know that you are unworthy_

 _I'll take your bad days with your good_

 _Walk through this storm I would_

 _I'd do it all because I love you_

 _I love you_

 _R:_

 _Unconditional,_

 _Unconditionally_

 _I will love you_

 _Unconditionally_

 _There is no fear now_

 _Let go and just be free_

 _I will love you_

 _Unconditionally!_

 _So open up your heart and just let it begin_

 _Open up your heart and just let it begin_

 _Open up your heart and just let it begin_

 _Open up your heart_

 _Acceptance is the key to be_

 _To be truly free_

 _Will you do the same for me?_

 _R:_

 _Unconditional,_

 _Unconditionally_

 _I will love you_

 _Unconditionally_

 _There is no fear now_

 _Let go and just be free_

 _I will love you_

 _Unconditionally_

 _I will love you_

 _(Unconditionally)_

 _I will love you_

 _I will love you_

 _Unconditionally!_

…

Après avoir reposé le micro, mes amies et moi nous inclinâmes tandis que la foule nous applaudissait. Nous descendîmes de la scène en file, mais Flora dut remonter pour aller chercher Stella qui continuait à saluer le public. Environ une minute plus tard, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras. Le sourire que j'avais sur le visage disparut. Je sentis mes yeux se remplir larmes. Des larmes de tristesse, mais aussi de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dis-je d'un ton glacial.

-Ecoute, il faut que tu saches que… Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'il se passe, tous nos petits malentendus, et…

Je le coupai directement

-J'espère bien que t'es désolé ! Tu t'excuses maintenant, après tout ce que tu viens de me faire subir !

-Mais,… Dans ta chanson, tu disais…

-Que je t'aimais toujours, je sais. Seulement, cette musique, je l'ai écrite il y a plus d'un mois. Et nous l'avons jouée ce soir parce que nous l'avons beaucoup répétée. Mais je ne sais pas si… Si cette chanson a encore un véritable sens pour moi.

Quelque chose venait de changer dans le regard de Riven. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. De la douleur, peut-être. Mais peu m'importait.

-Mais, Musa…

-Non ! avais-je crié, malgré moi. Je n'en peux plus ! Chaque fois que tu t'excuses, tu recommences deux semaines plus tard. Et si tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais que tu entendes, je vais te le dire clairement : je te quitte et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. A présent, va t'en. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour encaisser le choc, puis il finit par dire :

-Si… Si c'est ce que te dicte ton cœur, je me fie à sa volonté et je m'en vais.

Il enfourcha sa moto et avant de filer dans la nuit, il me dit :

-Je te promets que je regrettais vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

Puis il disparut dans les bois. Les poings toujours serrés, je fixais avec rage la direction qu'il avait

prise. Je sentis soudain deux personnes me prendre par le bras. Tecna et Layla.

-Viens, me dirent-elles, viens t'asseoir…

-Non. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour évacuer ma colère.

Elles me lâchèrent et rejoignirent les autres Winx ainsi que leur amoureux. Je me demandai si tout ce

qu'il s'était passé entre Riven et moi depuis notre rencontre n'était finalement… qu'une illusion.

J'entendis une voix moqueuse derrière moi

-Oh, la pauvre petite fée, elle s'est disputée avec son petit ami !

Je me retournai et vis un groupe de sorcières en train de me narguer.

-Comme c'est triste, continuèrent-elles en rigolant.

Quelques élèves s'étaient rassemblées autour de nous. Je vis Stella s'approcher de moi et prendre ma défense

-On t'en pose des questions, à toi ?

-Laisse tomber, Stella, dis-je. Cela na vaut vraiment pas la peine de leur adresser la parole. Elles font juste leurs intéressantes.

-Tu insinues quoi, là, s'exclama une des sorcières, que nous sommes des moins que rien ?

-Pas du tout, je dis juste qu'au niveau conversation et intelligence, vous n'êtes pas les mieux placées.

Et maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille.

Je leur tournai le dos et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment.

-Manque d'intelligence, hein, cria la sorcière.

Celle-ci concentra toute sa rage dans un sort de magie noire et me l'envoya. Flora hurla :

-Attention, Musa !

N'ayant pas le temps de me protéger avec un contre sort, j'eus le réflexe de mettre mes bras en avant, bien que je savais que cela ne me servirait pas à grand-chose. Mais là, une sorte de miracle se produisit une immense barrière de feu apparut devant moi et arrêta le sort lancé. Lorsque cette barrière

disparut, je vis que plusieurs dizaines de personnes avaient les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me tournai vers

Bloom, en imaginant que c'était elle qui m'avait protégée. Mais à la tête qu'elle faisait, je compris que ces flammes magiques ne venaient pas de ses mains mais… des miennes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« unconditionally » est une chanson de Katy Perry.

La suite est pour bientôt !

Leelou 67


	3. Retour sur Melody

Mes amies me regardaient avec le plus grand étonnement qui puisse exister.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

-Je… Je n'en sais rien, je croyais que c'était toi, Bloom, qui m'avais protégée…

Notre directrice arriva à ce moment.

-Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

-C'est elle, cria la sorcière qui m'avait attaquée en me désignant.

Mme Faragonda me demanda quelques explications.

-Madame, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il vient de se passer…

-Pourquoi nous avoir caché à nous, tes meilleures amies, que tu contrôlais le feu, dit Layla.

-Je n'en savais rien, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Est-ce qu'il y en au moins une de vous qui me croit ?

Aucune de mes amies ne me répondit. Je partis donc me réfugier dans le bâtiment. Alors que je courais, je bousculai, sans le vouloir, une des élèves.

-Eh fais att… Oh, c'est toi, Musa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C'était Galatéa, qui ne participait pas à la fête à cause de ses études.

-Excuse-moi, Galatéa, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et entrepris de faire mes bagages. La peur et la tristesse m'avaient envahie. Une fois mes valises terminées, je sortis par la porte située à l'arrière du bâtiment, montai dans le premier véhicule disponible et demandai que l'on me conduise sur Melody.

-Encore merci de m'avoir amenée jusqu'ici, dis-je au chauffeur en lui tendant un billet.

Je pris mes valises et me dirigeai vers ma maison. Une fois arrivée, je frappai doucement à la porte en espérant que mon père soit là. Par chance, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Musa, comme je suis heureux de te voir !

-Moi aussi, papa.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Ce sont déjà les vacances ?

-Non, il fallait que je te parle.

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas téléphoné ?

-Parce que je me suis enfuie.

Mon père m'accompagna jusqu'au salon et m'apporta une tasse de thé.

-Maintenant, dis-moi tout : pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie de ton école ?

En hésitant quelque peu, je lui racontai mon récit dans les moindres détails et il m'écouta jusqu'au bout. Lorsque j'eus terminé, il se leva puis me dit :

-Musa, je sais que toute cette histoire est pour le moment inexplicable, mais laisse agir le temps. En attendant, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites.

-Merci, papa. Moi, je crois que je vais aller marcher sur la plage. Je pense que cela me détendra…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Venez, les filles, on va la chercher.

Aucune d'elles ne lui répondit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous ne la croyez pas ?

-Non, Tecna, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?

-Que toute cette histoire est totalement incompréhensible et qu'elle mériterait quelques explications.

Mme Faragonda prit la parole :

-Pour ça, je préfèrerais vous en parler une fois que vous serez toutes réunies.

-Alors nous y allons, dit Tecna. Qui m'accompagne ?

Flora, Stella et Layla se désignèrent.

-Et toi, Bloom, tu ne la crois toujours pas ?

-Non, c'est que… je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus personne, à part moi, ayant la capacité de maîtriser le feu…

-Tu auras toutes les explications nécessaires à ton retour, Bloom, fit Mme Faragonda.

-Il y a juste un problème, intervint Layla, nous ne savons pas où elle est partie…

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, dit une voix derrière elles.

-Galatéa ? Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

-Grâce à une onde sonore. Vous vous souvenez du jour où Musa a obtenu son Enchantix ?

-Il est vrai que lorsque tu étais en danger, vous communiquiez grâce à ce système… Dans ce cas, il vaudrait sûrement mieux que tu viennes avec nous, Galatéa.

-Pouvons-nous venir, nous aussi ?

C'étaient les spécialistes.

-Je pense qu'on saura se débrouiller, dit Stella. On n'en aura pas pour très longtemps…Normalement.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que j'étais rentrée sur Melody. En cette fin d'après-midi, je me promenais le long de la mer. Le soleil se cachait derrière les vagues. Je m'assis sur le sable chaud. D'ici, je pouvais distinguer les baleines chantantes à l'horizon. De nombreux souvenirs vinrent se bousculer dans mon esprit. Lorsque j'étais petite, je me promenais souvent ici avec mes parents. Puis l'image de Riven vint envahir ma tête. Tous nos bons moments passés ensemble commençaient à refaire surface. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Puis je me souvins de cette soirée. Cette soirée où je m'étais enfuie d'Alféa. Cette soirée où personne ne m'avait crue. Cette soirée où ces maudites flammes étaient apparues en me poussant donc à quitter un des endroits où je me sentais le plus en sécurité. Ces flammes qui avaient bouleversé ma vie à jamais. Je fis exploser ma rage et hurlai en direction du ciel

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ? Regarde où j'en suis, maintenant ! J'ai perdu presque tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi !

Une immense vague s'éleva devant moi et le ciel devint brusquement gris en se couvrant de nuages. La tristesse et la honte m'envahirent.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère… Il faut que tu me pardonnes, maman. C'est juste que c'est difficile de perdre Riven et les Winx dans la même soirée…

Les nuages disparurent peu à peu.

-Que dois-je faire, maintenant ?

Aucune réponse ne me parvint. J'imagine que je devais trouver la réponse par moi-même… J'entendis soudain un bruit derrière moi.

-Qui est là ?

La chose sortit de sa cachette. Ce n'était qu'un oiseau. Un geai moqueur.

-Même ces stupides volatiles finissent par me narguer…

Je me levai et continuai mon chemin sur la plage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-J' ai trouvé, s'exclama Galatéa. Elle est sur la plage.

-D'accord. Allons la chercher.

-Mmh, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, continua Galatéa. Peut-être qu'en nous voyant arriver toutes en groupe, elle risque de se sentir mal à l'aise et elle risque de s'enfuir encore plus loin… Je propose donc qu'une seule d'entre nous y aille.

Après s'être concertées, les Winx décidèrent que c'était Tecna qui irait la chercher.

-Elle est tout près de la falaise Ouest, dit Galatéa.

-Merci, j'y vais. Bon, à tout à l'heure, les filles.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Quelque chose troubla mon attention au bout de la plage. D'ici, ce n'était qu'un minuscule point. Mais plus je m'approchais, plus il se métamorphosait. Le point devint une ligne, qui devint une tache, qui devint une silhouette. Et cette silhouette, je la reconnaissais très bien c'était celle de ma meilleure amie. Celle de Tecna.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Quelle question ! Je suis venue te chercher, bien sûr !

\- ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Aucune de vous ne m'a empêché de partir. Et aucune de vous ne m'a crue.

-C'est faux, c'est juste que ça a été un choc pour toi, comme pour nous. Mais ne te renferme pas sur toi-même. Tu te souviens, dans une de tes chansons « _Ensemble_ »… Tu disais que tu pourrais toujours compter sur tes amies ? En l'occurrence, nous…

Elle avait raison. Les Winx avaient toujours été là pour moi.

-Et tu sais, continua Tecna, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu t'es enfuie… Tu pensais nous avoir perdues, nous, mais aussi Riven, tout ça dans la même soirée…

Je fondis en larmes dans ses bras.

-Tecna, je suis vraiment désolée… J'ai été stupide de ne pas croire en vous.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous te croyons. Et tu peux avoir confiance en nous.

-Alors je viens avec vous.

*/*/*/*


	4. Les légendes du passé

-Salut, les filles, dis-je timidement en entrant dans le vaisseau.

Mes amies se précipitèrent sur moi et elles me prirent dans leurs bras.

-Musa, nous te promettons qu'à l'avenir, nous n'aurons plus aucun doute sur toi.

-Merci, les filles, et excusez-moi de m'être enfuie…

Le vaisseau démarra, avec Tecna aux commandes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Bloom se leva de sa place pour venir s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Bloom ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-Eh bien, ce qui fait de toi une personne exceptionnelle, c'est que tu es la seule à posséder le pouvoir de la flamme du dragon. Mais à présent, j'en ai la capacité également. Peut-être que cela te dérange…

-Pas du tout, au contraire je trouve ça super que l'on soit deux à maîtriser le feu.

-Dans ce cas, tant mieux.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, Tecna nous fit signe de nous asseoir car nous n'allions pas tarder à atterrir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lorsque je fus à l'intérieur du bâtiment, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers moi, tandis que les élèves s'écartaient pour nous laisser passer.

« Les ai-je terrifiées à ce point ? »pensais-je.

Nous vîmes Mme Griselda venir à notre rencontre.

-Jeunes filles, votre directrice vous attends dans son bureau, ne soyez pas en retard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bloom, en tête du groupe, frappa à la porte du bureau.

-Madame ?

-Oh, entrez, les filles. J'aperçois avec joie que Musa est avec vous.

-Oui, Madame, et… Excusez-moi de m'être enfuie.

-C'est oublié, car là n'est pas la question. Musa, il y a quelques jours, tu as révélé en toi une sorte de … De nouveau pouvoir.

Je la regardais sans comprendre.

-Vois-tu, il y a très longtemps, les quatre plus grands magiciens et magiciennes de l'univers magique combattaient ensemble contre les forces du mal. Azula était la gardienne de la légendaire flamme du dragon. Elle a prouvé au monde entier que le feu n'était pas que destruction, que c'était également la vie. Kamara avait la capacité de maîtriser tout forme d'eau. Elle était surnommée la « déesse des eaux ». Du côté des magiciens, il y avait Arhu, le manipulateur de la Pierre, et Aang, le plus grand de tous les maîtres de l'air au monde. Ils étaient les gardiens des éléments. Cependant, ils venaient de quatre peuples différents située aux quatre coins de l'univers la nation du feu, les tribus de l'eau, le royaume de la terre et les nomades de l'air.

-Mais, Madame, qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec Musa, demanda Flora.

-Et bien, continua notre directrice, les forces du mal ont commencé à prendre le dessus. Les quatre gardiens ont décidé de rassembler leurs forces en une et unique personne, qui porterait désormais le titre d' « Avatar ». Par après, lorsque le mal fût vaincu, cette personne prit conscience du destin qui l'attendait. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour affronter cela. Elle s'enfuit et atterrit sur une planète totalement désertique. La première Avatar décida de faire de cet endroit une magnifique planète habitable. Et cette planète, c'était la tienne, Musa. C'était Melody.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Quoi, ? Avions-nous dit d'une même voix.

Notre directrice hocha le tête et poursuivit

-Par après, l'Avatar, qui avait « créé » cette planète mourut en laissant ses pouvoirs à sa petite-fille, Asami, et ainsi de suite toutes les deux générations. Généralement, un avatar développe ses pouvoirs vers l'âge de neuf ans, ce qui dans ton cas est très étrange. Le dernier Avatar a perdu la vie il y a douze ans, lors d'une bataille contre les forces du mal, suite à plusieurs blessures.

-Mais, c'est impossible, Madame, ma grand-mère est décédée il y a quinze ans, et de vieillesse…

-Je ne parlais pas d'elle, Musa. La dernière Avatar, c'était… Ta mère.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sorti avant un bonne dizaine de secondes.

-Madame… Ma… Mère est morte il y a effectivement douze ans, mais elle était malade…

-Non, Musa, elle ne l'était pas. C'est ce qu'elle vous faisait croire, à toi et à ton père, mais seulement dans le but de vous protéger.

Ne voulant plus en entendre davantage, je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles. Mes amies parvinrent à me calmer au bout de quelques minutes et j'entrepris d'écouter la suite de l'histoire de Mme Faragonda.

-Pour la suite, cela devient un peu plus compliqué… Comme je te l'ai expliqué, il n'y qu'un avatar toutes les deux générations. Cependant, il peut y avoir des exceptions, comme ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère, mais celle-ci avait développé ses pouvoirs à l'âge normal.

-Alors, continuai-je d'une petite voix, Vous… Vous voulez dire que… Que je suis…

-Oui, Musa… Tu es la nouvelle Avatar…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Au lieu de me boucher à nouveau les oreilles, je sortis en courant du bureau. Par chance, les élèves étaient en cours et les couloirs étaient vides. Je sortis du bâtiment et me dirigeai directement vers les jardins de l'école. Cet endroit m'évoquait plein de souvenirs, comme… Mon premier baiser avec Riven (et non quand celui-ci était à demi-mort dans mes bras au fin fond de la grotte de Lord Darkar…), mes premières prouesses en apprentissage de lévitation des objets, et plein d'autres encore… Mais aujourd'hui, ma vie avait complètement et entièrement basculé. Et ça pour toujours.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tecna se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau, bientôt suivie de Layla.

-Les filles, dit Mme Faragonda en s'adressant à Flora, Stella et Bloom, je vais accompagner vos amies afin de chercher Musa. Vous trois, allez-donc aidez les professeurs à mettre de l'ordre dans leurs formules.

La directrice de l'école suivit donc les deux Winx jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Au bout de quelques pas, Tecna questionna la directrice

-Madame, pourquoi nous avoir caché toute cette histoire ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas nous-en avoir parlé avant ?

-Si je ne vous l'ai pas dit, c'était parce que j'avais peur pour vous.

-Comment ça, peur ?

-Les Grands Sages n'étaient pas tout à fait sûrs de leurs théories. Si l'information comme quoi l'Avatar venait d'intégrer une école, elle aurait risqué de se faire tuer. Mais à présent, vous êtes des fées accomplies. Et je pense que vous êtes en mesure de vous débrouiller. Bien, allons chercher votre amie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

J'entendis au loin une voix m'appeler. Puis une autre. Il s'agissait de Tecna et Layla. Je soupirai puis me levai en allant à leur rencontre. Mme Faragonda me raconta ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer aux autres.

-Et… Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi, l'Avatar ?

-Lors de la fête, votre ami Riven m'a remis une lettre provenant de l'Assemblée des Sages.

 _C'était donc ça…_ Je retombai sur un banc juste derrière moi et me pris la tête entre les mains.

-Mais je n'ai pas demandé à être l'Avatar ! Tout ce que j'aimerais, moi, c'est vivre ma vie comme je le souhaite !

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Musa, mais c'est ton destin. Et c'est ton devoir de l'accomplir.

-Mais comment ? Je ne sais maîtriser aucun élément !

-De notre côté, nous pourrons t'aider, dit une voix dans notre dos.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes quatre personnes se tenant devant nous. La personne qui avait pris la parole était une femme assez majestueuse avec de longs cheveux blonds et portant un très bel ensemble dans les tons rouges et oranges. La femme à sa droite portait le même genre d'ensemble, mais dans les tons bleutée, et elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés. Juste à côté d'elle se trouvait un homme de forte corpulence, vêtu d'une tunique verte et brune, et à la chevelure mi- longue et châtain. Et pour finir, la quatrième personne était un homme chauve portant une tunique jaune et blanche.

Nous vîmes Mme Faragonda s'incliner devant ces visiteurs, alors nous fîmes de même. Lorsque nous nous redressâmes, notre directrice prit la parole.

-Jeunes filles, je vous présente Azula, Katara, Arhu et Aang, les Gardiens des Éléments.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Alors c'était vrai, murmurai-je.

-Pourquoi, me dit Azula, tu en doutais ?

-Non, c'est juste que… Vous êtes toujours en vie, alors que vous étiez déjà là à l'origine de l'univers magique…

-Katara, Aang, Arhu et moi sommes des êtres immortels, jeune fée. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire… Avatar Musa, continua-t-elle en s'inclinant à son tour devant moi, suivie des trois autres.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable… Je veux dire… Ma mère a perdu la vie à cause de… Ça.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, me dit Katara d'une voix douce. Ta mère a été prise par surprise, et de plus, elle était seule, ce jour-là. Mais dans ton cas, nous savons que tu peux compter sur tes amies. Tu es le nouvel Avatar, et l'univers magique a besoin de toi. Quant à nous quatre, nous sommes là pour t'aider à progresser dans ta quête contre les forces du mal.

-Donc… Vous voulez dire que… Vous serez mes professeurs ?

-Exactement, me dit le magicien Arhu. Mais avant, il faut que tu saches quelque chose.

-Laquelle ?

Ce fut le magicien Aang qui me répondit.

-Certains avatars ont échoué dans leur quête, ce qui veut dire que tu risques de perdre tes pouvoirs d'Avatar, mais également… Tes pouvoirs d'origine.

-Vous voulez dire que… Je risque de perdre mon pouvoir de la musique ?

Qatar me rassura.

-Ne t'en fait pas, nous savons que tu es une fée très courageuse et que tu ne baisseras jamais les bras.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Nous avons suivi tes exploits. Seule une personne très courageuse est prête à se sacrifier pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Si je me souviens bien, tu as sauvé un de vos amis il y a trois ans, dans la dimension Oméga.

 _Effectivement, je m'étais mise en avant pour protéger Sky de Riven._

-Et de plus, continua Katara, tu as sauvé ta planète, l'année dernière. Tu as rompu le sort que les sorcières avaient jeté sur les baleines chantantes, et ainsi ramené l'équilibre de Melody. Alors nous sommes sûrs que tu seras une Avatar pleinement accomplie. Et pour cela, nous allons t'apprendre à maîtriser les éléments.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mme Faragonda présenta les quatre Gardiens des éléments à Bloom, Flora et Stella, tandis que Tecna, Layla et moi partîmes en direction de la forêt.

-J'en reviens toujours pas, me dis-je pour moi-même.

-Moi, je trouve que c'est un honneur d'être amie avec l'Avatar, me dit Layla en s'inclinant devant moi, bientôt suivie de Tecna. Elles se redressèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Je rigolai à mon tour.

-Vous savez, les filles, je n'ai pas changé. Bon, à part bien sûr mes nouveaux pouvoirs.

-On le sait bien, Musa, et quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes notre amie.

Une sonnerie vint perturber notre conversation.

-C'est le mien, dit Tecna en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Ah, c'est Timmy.

 _-Salut, les filles. Tiens, t'es de retour, Musa._

Je hochai la tête et approuvai à voix haute.

-Que se passe-t-il, Timmy, poursuivit Tecna.

 _-C'est Saladin, les lignes téléphoniques de notre école sont endommagées, et il y a quelques problèmes avec le réseau. Et comme je suis un génie de l'informatique, j'ai réussi à vous joindre. Est-ce que Mme Faragonda est avec vous ?_

-Non, mais on peut transmettre un message, dit Layla.

 _-Ok, alors il dit que la réunion interplanétaire aura finalement lieu dans trois jours à 22heures 45._

-Ok, merci pour l'info, Timmy. A plus tard !

- _Salut, ma puce._

Lorsque Tecna eut raccroché, Layla et moi avons dit d'une même voix :

-« Ma puce » ? Depuis quand il t'appelle comme ça ?

-Depuis notre vrai premier dîner romantique il y a environ huit mois. Vous savez, quand vous avez organisé une soirée spéciale pour Timmy et moi, et dans notre dos, juste parce que j'avais découvert ma propre formule Sirenix…

-Ah, oui, comment l'oublier ? Bon, les filles, ça vous dit de rallonger la ballade ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je pense que tu n'as pas encore ton horaire d'entraînement, Musa ?

-Non, vous avez raison. Alors je…

Je fus interrompue par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

-Allô ? Qui est-ce ?

 _-C'est Stella. Ecoutez, il faut que vous reveniez._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Stella ?

 _-Eh bien… Il y a eu comme qui dirait… Un léger problème à l'école…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Alors, c'était quoi, ce problème ?

-Des espions ont tenté de s'infiltrer dans l'école, et il étaient à ta recherche, Musa, me dit Arhu. Mais nous les avons facilement maîtrisés, il n'y a donc plus rien à craindre. Du moins, pour le moment.

-Pour le moment ? Vous avez raison, c'est bien pour le moment. Parce qu'ils vont revenir, et de plus en plus nombreux ! Je suis censée faire quoi, moi ? Je ne maîtrise aucun élément !

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tes leçons commencerons demain, à huit heures devant le lac.

-Excusez-moi, Gardienne Azula, mais, pouvons-nous regarder notre amie s'entraîner ? Demanda poliment Flora.

-En temps normal, les « visiteurs » sont interdits, mais j'imagine que dans les circonstances actuelles, nous pouvons faire une exception.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-C'est vraiment incroyable, dit Bloom.

-Quoi donc ?

-Bah… Que tu aies la capacité de maîtriser les quatre éléments…

-Tu rigoles, intervint Stella. C'est carrément génial ! Eh, au fait, il est drôlement mignon, ton futur maître de la Terre !

-Tu plaisantes, Stella ? Il doit avoir plusieurs milliers d'années ! Et en plus, t'as déjà un copain, je te rappelle !

-Ok, vous avez raison. Mais il est quand même adorable !

-Bon, je crois qu'on a assez bavardé. Musa a une dure journée qui l'attend demain.

-C'est vrai. Bonne nuit, les filles.

*/*/*/*


	5. La maîtrise de l'Eau, partie 1

Chapitre 5 : _la maîtrise de l'eau, PARTIE 1._

 **ATTENTION : certains personnages appartiennent à la série « avatar, le dernier maître de l'air » : Katara, Arhu, Aang et Azula, mais il se peut que j'aie modifié un peu leur physique.**

 ***/*/***

-Stella, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Une minute, j'arrive ! Je ne retrouve plus mes chaussures !

-Stella, on ne va pas non plus à un gala !

-Voilà, voilà, je suis là !

-Enfin ! Allez, on y va !

Lorsque nous fûmes sorties de la chambre, Flora me demanda :

-Alors ? Quel effet cela te fait d'être l'Avatar ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est… différent, on va dire.

Le parcours jusqu'au lac se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Arrivées sur les lieux, nous vîmes Katara et Azula en plein affrontement. Leurs deux puissances étaient assez impressionnantes. Mes amies prirent place sur un rocher tandis que je signalai ma présence aux deux Gardiennes.

-Les Magiciens vont-ils venir ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. La leçon de cette journée consistera à t'entraîner sur les bases de la maîtrise de l'eau. Azula restera ici en cas d'attaques ennemies. Bien, commençons. Tu es prête ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Pour commencer, un petit peu de théorie. Les grands livres d'histoire racontent que le premier maître de l'eau était la Lune, et que les humains ont pris exemple sur elle en la voyant provoquer les marées. Tu dois savoir que tu ne peux maîtriser l'eau que si tu en as à ta disposition. Il est donc important que tu en aies toujours sur toi. C'est pour cela que je porte une sorte de gourde accrochée en permanence à ma ceinture. Ensuite, tu dois considérer l'eau comme une partie de toi-même. Elle doit correspondre au prolongement de ton bras. Comme ceci, dit-elle en élevant une sorte de long tentacule d'eau.

-Tu dois avoir un maximum de concentration, poursuivit-elle.

Je tentai à mon tour ce premier exercice, mais le seul résultat que j'obtins fut une douche froide dans le dos.

-Tu dois resserrer un petit peu plus tes bras. Tu seras beaucoup plus précise. Et concentre-toi, c'est une des bases de la réussite.

En me focalisant uniquement sur l'exercice, je parvins à élever un tentacule d'eau parfait. Katara me regardait d'un drôle d'air.

-Je… Je l'ai ratée ?

-Non, au contraire… Mais tu es la première Avatar à apprendre aussi facilement et rapidement… A ce rythme, tu auras acquis à part entière les techniques de maîtrise de l'eau dans moins de deux semaines.

Soudain, une silhouette se découpa entre les ombres des immenses sapins.

-Madame Faragonda ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis simplement venue voir comment se débrouillait Musa à l'entraînement.

-Elle est prodigieuse, s'exclama Stella.

Je rougis légèrement.

-Je crois que tu exagères un peu, dis-je en la regardant.

-Non, Musa. Stella a raison, intervint Bloom. Tu es vraiment douée.

-Bon, dit Katara, assez bavardé. Musa, reprends ta position et enchaînons avec le second exercice.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Je suis exténuée, dis-je en m'effondrant sur mon lit.

-C'est normal, tu as vu les progrès que tu as accomplis ? Me dit Tecna.

Un frappement discret parvint à nos oreilles et Flora entra dans notre chambre.

-Que se passe-t-il, Flora ?

-C'est Madame Faragonda qui m'a dit de te dire que ton entraînement de demain débuterait à sept heures devant le lac.

-SEPT HEURES ? Ils veulent t'achever avant l'heure ou quoi? S'exclama Stella en entrant à son tour.

-T'inquiète, Stella, de toutes façons, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix… Il faut vraiment que je parvienne à maîtriser les quatre éléments.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _-Musa…_

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et je vis que le décor de notre chambre avait complètement disparu.

 _-Musa,_ continua la voix mystérieuse.

-Qui est là, qui êtes-vous ?

 _-Elle est de retour, tu m'entends, elle est de retour ! Il faut que tu restes prudente ! Il y a quelqu'un dans ton entourage qui te veut du mal…_

-Mais qui ? Qui est de retour, et qui me veut du mal ?

 _-Musa…_

Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras.

-Musa !

J'ouvris les yeux et sursautai.

-Tout va bien, me dit Layla. Tu as seulement fait un cauchemar…

-Ça avait pourtant l'air bien réel…

-Que se passait-il ?

-Une voix… Elle me parlait et me mettait en garde… En garde de plusieurs personnes qui me voudraient du mal…

-Mais qui ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Et toi, que fais-tu debout ?

-Je n'arrive plus à dormir… Cela fait cinq ans aujourd'hui…

-Nabu, murmurai-je.

-Oui… Cinq ans qu'il a quitté ce monde. Et je leur en veux toujours… Aux sorciers du cercle noir.

-Je te comprends. Ça fait toujours mal, même après plusieurs années… Nabu était mon ami, à moi aussi, et c'est vrai qu'il m'arrive d'avoir une pensée pour lui de temps à autre… Un peu comme ma mère… Surtout maintenant que je sais ce qu'il lui est véritablement arrivé…

Le silence pesa dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par demander :

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Six heures trente.

-Bon, il faudrait que je me prépare.

-Je peux t'accompagner ? Il y a quelque chose dont je souhaiterais te parler…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment en silence.

-Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Ce… C'est à propos de Roy… Je… Je pense qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre…

-Quoi ? Et… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

 **FLASH-BACK**

-Je vais chercher Roy dans le vaisseau, Flora. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

-D'accord, Layla, à tout à l'heure, dit-elle en s'éloignant avec Hélia.

La fée des fluides courut en direction d'un des vaisseaux de la Fontaine Rouge ayant atterri dans la forêt. Mais, plus elle s'approchait, plus elle distinguait une conversation entre deux personnes. Il y avait Roy et … L'autre voix était incompréhensible, mais Layla pouvait distinguer la voix d'une femme. Bien qu'elle savait que cela n'était pas correct, Layla tendit l'oreille pour distinguer quelques phrases.

-…

 _-Et Layla ? Elle ne se doute de rien ?_

-Pour l'instant, non.

 _-Parfait._

-On se reverra à l'endroit prévu ?

 _-Oui. A présent, je dois y aller. Personne ne doit m'apercevoir ici._

Une lumière puissante obligea Layla à se protéger les yeux. Elle vit ensuite Roy sortir du vaisseau.

-Layla, qu'est-ce que… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Non, mentit-elle, je viens d'arriver. Et toi, que faisais-tu ?

-Oh, Je… Je vérifiais le tableau de contrôle, tu sais… C'est une sorte de routine… Bon, on y va. Les autres doivent sûrement nous attendre.

-D'accord… On y va…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

-Il… Roy m'a menti. Il m'a menti, à moi, alors que nous sommes ensemble depuis quatre ans !

-Je suis désolée, Layla… J'imagine qu'il t'a vraiment blessée…

-En fait, je lui ai menti, moi aussi…

-Comment ça ?

-L'autre jour, il m'a demandé si… Si je pensais encore à Nabu. Enfin, si je pensais toujours autant à lui…

-Et… Tu lui as répondu « non », c'est ça ?

Layla hocha la tête.

-Mais, tu sais, Musa, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est toujours là, quelque part, à veiller sur moi… Et je pense que son esprit tente de me faire parvenir une sorte de message…

-Depuis quand ?

-Environ quatre ans…

-Quatre ans… C'est-à-dire au moment où tu as rencontré Roy… Peut-être qu'il voulait te dire que tu aurais fini par souffrir, avec Roy…

Nous avons continué à marcher vers le lac en silence. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivées, l'endroit était désert, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, murmurai-je.

Soudain, une rafale de boules de feu atterrit entre Layla et moi.

Layla se transforma. Alors que m'apprêtais à faire de même, une énorme boule de feu m'obligea à m'écarter de Layla. Je compris que je ne pouvais compter que sur ma maîtrise de l'eau durant ce combat…

Nous nous battions de toutes nos forces, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de force invisible ne s'empare de Layla et reparte avec elle.

-A l'aide, Musa !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Layla, j'arrive !

Seulement, une nouvelle boule de feu manqua de me carboniser instantanément sur place. Soudain, je me souvins de nos nombreux combats contre Valtor. Pour vaincre le sorcier, Bloom ne luttait pas contre les sorts, elle s'en prenait directement au sorcier. J'entrepris donc de trouver la source de ces pouvoirs. Plus je m'approchais, plus je la sentais. Je formai une liane d'eau et la laissai glisser autour d'un rocher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte à quelque chose de plus mou. D'un simple mouvement du poignet, je pus attraper la personne qui était à l'origine de ces sorts. Et j'entendis une sorte de claquement derrière moi. J'eus la surprise de voir Katara, tandis qu'Azula « défaisait » la liane d'eau toujours accrochée à sa cheville et ramena Layla avec elle.

-C'était de l'excellent travail, jeune Avatar, me dit Katara en applaudissant.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Ce… N'était qu'un exercice ?

-On pourrait plutôt dire que c'était le test de base de la maîtrise de l'eau, que tu as d'ailleurs réussi sans problème.

-Donc… Il me reste encore quelques techniques à apprendre avant de me perfectionner dans la maîtrise de l'eau ?

Katara hocha la tête.

-La maîtrise que je vais t'apprendre aujourd'hui est une technique très ancienne qui demande beaucoup de concentration.

-Et quelle est cette technique ?

-Il s'agit de la maîtrise de l'eau à travers les plantes.

-Waou, je peux faire ça ?

-Oui. En fait, les premiers à avoir appris à maîtriser les plantes étaient les maîtres des marais. Cela te permet donc de maîtriser les êtres vivants. Mais…

-Quoi ?

-Il y a une maîtrise que je ne t'apprendrai pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est monstrueuse.

-Et… Comment s'appelle cette technique ?

-La maîtrise du sang.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, comme s'ils s'émerveillaient, mais ils étaient emplis de terreur.

-J'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi je ne te l'apprendrai pas…

-Mais… Si elle est si horrible, comment se fait-il que vous l'ayez apprise, vous ?

-En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais je ne veux plus en parler, c'est du passé. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur ton avenir. Bien, où en étions-nous ?

-… La maîtrise des plantes ?

-C'est ça. Allez, il est temps de commencer l'entraînement.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Alors, Musa, comment s'est passé ton entraînement ? La maîtrise des plantes, c'est ça ?

-Bah…. On va dire que je dois encore m'exercer dans ce domaine, dis-je en retirant une à une les algues coincées dans mes cheveux.

-Attends, me dit Stella, je vais t'aider. Si tu continues, tu vas finir par t'arracher tous les cheveux…

-C'est gentil, Stella.

La fée de la Lune et du Soleil m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain de notre chambre, à Tecna et à moi, puis elle entreprit de retirer soigneusement et minutieusement toutes les algues emmêlées à ma chevelure, et insista pour me laver les cheveux.

-Layla m'a raconté tes exploits de ce matin. Alors, il paraît que t'as presque battu Azula ?

Je lui souris.

-Au fait, poursuivit-elle, on va partir en promenade, avec Flora. Faire un tour dans les bois. Ça te dit de nous accompagner ?

-Mmh… D'accord, et les autres ?

-Mme Faragonda a besoin de leur aide ici.

-Bon, bah c'est décidé, j'y vais avec vous. Je n'ai aucun entraînement, cet après-midi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe tendre et écoutai le chant des oiseaux.

-Vous savez, les filles, je pense que c'est la première fois, depuis longtemps, que je suis heureuse.

-C'est vrai que tu as surmonté pas mal d'épreuves, ces dernières semaines.

-Oui, mais malgré mes entraînements intensifs, je ne me sens pas prête à être l'Avatar…

-On te comprend. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu as tout notre soutien.

-Alors que je m'apprêtais à leur répondre, il y eut un énorme fracas provenant de l'autre côté de la forêt.

-C'était quoi, ça, à votre avis ?

-J'en sais rien, mais ça a l'air d'être grave, d'après le bruit qu'on a entendu…

-Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on y aille… Peut-être que quelqu'un a besoin de nous...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Et voilà, Mme Barbatéa, c'étaient les derniers parchemins.

-Merci de votre aide, mesdemoiselles, sans vous, je n'aurais pas terminé avant plusieurs jours…

-Et si on allait rejoindre les autres, maintenant qu'on a terminé ?

-Vous me donnez dix minutes ? J'ai un truc à faire, dit Bloom.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Sky… Il veut me parler, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Et au ton de sa voix, cela avait l'air plutôt important…

*/*/*


	6. La maîtrise de l'Eau, partie 2

**Chapitre 5 partie deux.**

Une épaisse fumée commençait à s'élever entre les arbres.

-Venez vite, les filles ! Quelqu'un pourrait être en danger !

Noua accélérâmes le rythme et arrivâmes sur le lieu d'où provenait l'explosion.

-Mais, c'est…

-… Un vaisseau de la Fontaine Rouge ! Il faut aller les aider !

En nous approchant, nous vîmes quelqu'un s'extirper du vaisseau avec peine en toussant.

-B… Brandon ? Mon dieu, ça va, tu n'es pas blessé ? Dit Stella en lui sautant dans les bras et s'accrochant à son cou.

-Stella ? Oui, je… Je crois que je vais bien, mais Sky, Hélia et Timmy sont encore dans le vaisseau !

-T'inquiète pas, on s'en occupe !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions sorti les trois autres Spécialistes de l'engin, mais Sky avait une importante blessure au bras droit. Stella pâlit à la vue de tout ce sang.

-Quelle horreur… Et dire que Bloom pourrait le soigner grâce à ses pouvoirs de guérison…

-Il va falloir faire vite, dit Hélia, la blessure risquerait de s'aggraver. A part Bloom, aucune de vous n'a des pouvoirs de guérison ?

-Non, mais peut-être que je peux stopper l'hémorragie avec ceci, dis-je en faisant sortir l'eau contenue dans ma gourde, comme Katara le faisait, d'un simple mouvement de poignet.

Les garçons me regardaient avec étonnement. Brandon finit par dire :

-Heu… C'est nouveau, ça ? Depuis quand elle… Tu…

-C'est un longue histoire, on vous racontera plus tard. Mais vous, que faites-vous ici ?

-Sky a donné rendez-vous à Bloom, et c'était plus rapide d'utiliser la navette. Mais quelque chose nous a touchés en plein vol…

Tandis que Stella discutait avec Brandon, j'appliquai avec soin l'eau sur la blessure de Sky en espérant que l'hémorragie cesse enfin. Mais là, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit: l'eau commença à s'illuminer sous mes mains. Je n'y comprenais vraiment rien. Après avoir retiré l'eau et l'avoir rangée dans la bouteille, j'eus la surprise de voir que la blessure de Sky avait entièrement disparu…

-Alors ça… C'était incroyable !

-Comment t'as fait ça ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, dis-je en observant mes mains. C'était comme… naturel…

-En tout cas, tu viens de sauver Sky !

-Il faudra que je demande quelques informations à Katara, à notre retour…

-Les garçons étaient de plus en plus perdus.

-Heu… Qui est cette Katara ?

-Venez, on va vous expliquer en chemin…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Et donc… Tu es l'Avatar… Cette histoire est… Trop bizarre.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, Brandon.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à l'école, nous vîmes Bloom, Tecna et Layla venir à notre rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous étiez où? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites avec les gars ?

Flora leur raconta tout, puis Bloom me remercia d'être venue en aide à son amoureux. Mme Faragonda se joignit au groupe puis nous invita à la suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

-Musa, me dit-elle, j'imagine que tu souhaiterais obtenir quelques informations sur ce qui vient de se produire dans la forêt…

-Oui, je… Je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment j'ai pu soigner Sky…

-Vois-tu, il y a assez longtemps, un des Avatars risquait de perdre l'amour de sa vie à cause d'une grave maladie. L'Avatar Kioshi invoqua donc les Grands Esprits du Pôle Nord, Ceux de la Lune et des Océans, afin que ceux-ci sauvent son bien-aimé. En entendant sa douleur, les Esprits décidèrent de lui faire part d'un don merveilleux : celui de faire de l'eau une essence lumineuse et magique ayant la capacité de guérir.

-Mais… Si les Avatars ont cette capacité, comment se fait-il que ma mère ne se soit pas soignée, après cette fameuse bataille ?

-Très peu d'Avatars ont ce don. Le dernier avant toi vivait il y a quatre cents ans. Mais, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, tu ne peux ramener quelqu'un d'entre les morts, même avec ce pouvoir.

Mes espoirs de sauver ma mère s'effacèrent de mon esprit.

-Ah, au fait, Madame, est-ce que ma mère avait un don, elle aussi ?

-Oui. Il y a un don par élément. Celui de guérir pour la maîtrise de l'Eau, la maîtrise des éclairs pour le Feu, et voler librement et sans ailes pour la maîtrise de l'Air.

-Mais… Et pour la maîtrise de la Terre ?

-En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de don pour cette maîtrise. Mais, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, il y en aura un… Et pour en revenir à ta mère, elle savait maîtriser les éclairs. Mais un Avatar ne peut avoir qu'un seul don. Et tu as découvert le tien aujourd'hui… Bien, à présent, jeunes filles, vous pouvez disposer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Alors, Sky, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-On pourrait aller dans un endroit privé, s'il te plaît ?

-Je… Oui, bien sûr…

Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque, qui était entièrement vide à cette heure.

-Que se passe-t-il, Sky ? Tu es… Bizarre, depuis que tu es arrivé… C'est quoi, le problème ?

-Promets-moi d'abord de n'en parler à personne, ou du moins, pour le moment…

-Heu… D'accord…

-Bon, voilà. C'est à propos de Riven.

-Riven ? Pourquoi ?

-Il est… Comment dire… C'est cette rupture si soudaine avec Musa… Il ne mange plus, ne dort plus, rentre très tard au dortoir, je crois que ça l'a vraiment touché.

Bloom sentit la colère l'envahir.

-Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir comme ça avec Musa ! Et tu veux que je te dise vraiment ? Il ne la méritait pas.

Sky la regarda avec stupéfaction; il voyait rarement sa petite amie dans cet état. Il finit par lui dire :

-Ecoute, Bloom, je comprends que tu sois en colère, et j'ai bien vu ce qui s'est passé lors de la fête de rentrée des classes, entre Riven et Musa. Mais… il est vraiment déprimé, il ne suit plus aucun cours, alors… Avec les gars, on s'est dit qu'on que vous, les amies de Musa, vous pourriez faire quelque chose.

-Quelque chose comme quoi ?

-Bah… Il faudrait que tu parles à Musa, et que tu lui dises tout ce que je viens de te dire.

-Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle… Elle traverse une période assez difficile, et plutôt stressante… Je te rappelle qu'il ne lui reste plus que trois mois pour maîtriser le reste des éléments.

-Oui, je le sais, mais… Si à un moment, l'occasion se présente, tu pourrais essayer de lui en parler ? Riven et moi ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis, mais cela m'embête de le voir dans un état pareil.

-Je vais voir si la situation s'améliore, répondit Bloom.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes.

-Tu sais, Sky, reprit Bloom, cela me fait de la peine à moi aussi, de voir Musa comme ça. Le jour, elle nous montre à quel point elle est forte, mais… la nuit, elle laisse la tristesse l'envahir. C'est Tecna qui m'a dit que, parfois, elle l'entendait pleurer.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre.

-Ah, il va falloir que j'y aille, dit Sky, Codatorta a besoin de toute l'équipe d'élite à la Fontaine Rouge, et en urgence. A plus tard, Bloom !

-Attends, Sky, dit Bloom en le rattrapant par le bras.

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Au revoir, ma princesse…

-A bientôt, votre Altesse, enchaîna Bloom en souriant.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Sky se retourna et dit à sa petite amie :

-Eh, Bloom, oublie pas d'en parler à Musa !

Le sourire de Bloom s'effaça.

 _« Et comment est-ce que je suis censée lui dire ça, moi ? »_ pensa-t-elle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Concentre-toi ! Empêche ces plantes de te ligoter !

Mon entraînement se poursuivait jour après jour. Et un beau matin, les lianes se retournèrent contre Katara grâce à ma maîtrise.

-Bravo, Musa ! Tu as appris tellement vite… Habituellement, un Avatar ne parvient à maîtriser les plantes qu'au bout de vingt-cinq jours. Mais toi, il ne t'en a fallu que huit… Tu passeras donc le test final demain matin.

-Waou, c'est vrai ?

-Parfaitement. Et ta directrice sera là pour te voir dans chacun de tes exploits en fin de maîtrise. Maintenant, je te conseille de retourner dans ton école et de te reposer. Tu auras besoin d'énergie pour demain.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Alors, comment se débrouille note Avatar ? Demanda Layla.

-Je passe le test final demain.

-C'est génial ! Mais… Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste… Je me trompe ?

-Tu as raison… Tu te souviens de la voix dont je t'ai parlé ?

Les quatre autres Winx nous posèrent quelques questions.

-Une voix ? Quelle voix ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?

-C'était qui ?

-STOP, s'exclama Layla. On va vous expliquer.

Après leur avoir tout dit, Stella me demanda :

-Et… Tu n'as aucune idée sur l'identité de… De cette voix mystérieuse ?

-En fait, elle me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi…

-Peut-être qu'on devrait plutôt se concentrer sur les personnes dont la voix parlait…

-Oui, mais nous n'avons aucune piste, du moins, pour l'instant…

Le silence emplit la pièce.

-Vous savez quoi, les filles, dis-je en me levant, mes ailes me manquent. Je n'ai pas volé depuis pas mal de temps. Ça vous dit de m'accompagner dans les bois ?

-Moi, je t'accompagne, dit Tecna.

-Heu… Mme Faragonda nous a demandé, à Bloom, Stella, Layla et moi de lui donner un coup de main pour la rénovation de la Chambre de Simulation… On se verra plus tard !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Alors, Musa, ça te fait quoi de déployer tes ailes à nouveau ?

-C'est génial ! Avec mon entraînement, je n'avais plus le temps pour moi… Au fait, merci de m'avoir accompagnée !

Nous nous posâmes et nous assîmes dans l'herbe. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir voler librement à nouveau, mais mon moral, lui, n'étais pas au plus haut.

-Est-ce que ça va, Musa ? Tu as l'air plutôt triste…

Tecna étant ma meilleure amie, je ne pouvais lui mentir.

-En fait, je pensais à Riven.

-A Riven, tu es sérieuse ? Après tout ce qu'il t'as fait ?

-Non, Tecna, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Je me demandais juste si…

-Si quoi ?

-S'il avait trouvé… Quelqu'un d'autre…

Tecna se tut durant quelques minutes, puis elle me prit par le bras.

-Si tu veux, je peux demander à Timmy de mener une sorte… D'enquête. Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas, bien sûr…

-Bah, tu sais, Riven ne représente presque plus rien, pour moi…

Je mentais. Et Tecna le savait. Mais elle n'ajouta rien.

-Je préfèrerais que l'on rentre, dis-je en me transformant.

-Comme tu veux.

Tecna se transforma à son tour.

-Mais je suis quand même d'accord pour que Timmy nous tienne informées.

-Je lui téléphonerai une fois que nous serons rentrées à Alféa.

-Merci, Tecna.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Hey, les filles, on est rentrées !

-Alors, comment c'était, votre promenade aérienne ?

-Ça va. Bon, moi je vais aller me coucher. A demain, les filles.

Une fois la porte de ma chambre fermée, Stella demanda à Tecna :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

-Mmm, comment dire… Quelques problèmes de cœur…

-C'est à propos de Riven ? Questionna Bloom.

-Evidemment, pourquoi ?

La fée de la Flamme du Dragon se laissa tomber des un des fauteuils.

-Les filles, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Alors comme ça, Riven… Regrette vraiment ? Demanda Layla.

-D'après Sky, Il ne sait plus où il en est… Mais bien que Sky m'ait demandé de le dire à Musa, je ne pense pas être capable de le faire… Et j'imagine que vous non plus…

Elle hochèrent la tête.

-C'est vrai que cela risque d'être compliqué de lui dire cela. Surtout avec tout le stress qu'elle endure…

Il y eut un moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que Flora dise :

-Vous savez quoi, les filles, je crois que l'on devrait toutes aller se coucher. Et en plus, la nuit porte conseil…

-Tu as raison, Flora. Bonne nuit, les filles. A demain…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La nuit était calme. Il n'y avait pas un son, mis à part le léger bruit de respiration de Tecna, même s'il était presque impossible à entendre. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je ne parvenais pas à chasser l'image de Riven de mes pensées. Il y eut soudain un léger craquement derrière moi. Le temps que je me retourne, de puissantes mains m'agrippèrent au cou et commencèrent à serrer de plus en plus fort. J'essayai d'appeler mon amie Tecna pour qu'elle me vienne en aide, mais aucun bruit ne parvint à sortir de ma bouche. Et je n'arrivais pas à me défendre avec mes pouvoirs. Je tendis la main vers le bureau situé à ma droite pour tenter d'attraper un quelconque objet afin de frapper mon agresseur. Je mis la main sur ma brosse à cheveux et tentai d'assommer celui qui m'étranglait. Il lâcha prise, tandis que Tecna et les autres Winx accoururent, réveillées par le bruit de la bagarre. Alors que je me redressai pour aider mes amies, quelqu'un m'assena un puissant coup à la tête et je m'effondrai, assommée.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Musa ? Musa ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je me redressai en me tenant ma tête, douloureuse. J'avais une sacrée bosse sur le sommet du crâne.

-Heuu… Oui, je crois que ça va… Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

-Eh bien, comment te dire… Des… espions ont tenté de te capturer, et en essayant de s'enfuir, ils t'ont assommée…

-Quoi ? Et après ?

-Nous avons réussi à les maîtriser et nous les avons enfermés, mais ils restent muets et refusent de parler…

Je tournai la tête et aperçus que je me trouvais assise dans un des lits de l'infirmerie de l'école.

-Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

-Environ quatre heures. L'infirmière nous a assuré que tout allait bien, mais tu dois te reposer encore une journée, le choc que tu as reçu était plutôt violent.

-Mais… Et mon test de la maîtrise de l'eau ? Il faut absolument que je continue à m'entraîner.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, me dit Flora, Katara nous a dit que cela pouvait attendre encore un peu. Allez, repose-toi. Tu auras besoin d'énergie pour demain.

Je suivis son conseil en m'allongeant. Mais le sommeil tarda à vernir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux événements de la nuit dernière.

 _« Comment ces personnes avaient-elles pu entrer sans que personne ne les voit ? Que me voulaient-ils ? Et surtout… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de penser à Riven alors que nous ne sommes plus ensemble ? »_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Bonjour, Musa ! Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va. Mais… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… C'est à propos de…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avant que je n'eus le temps de terminer ma phrase et Mme Faragonda apparut sur le seuil.

-Musa, viens avec moi. Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois voir.

Je me dirigeai vers elle, puis mes amies se levèrent pour m'accompagner, mais la directrice les stoppa.

-Non, les filles. Seulement Musa, et éventuellement une de vous.

-J'y vais, dit Stella.

-Parfait. Allons-y.

Stella et moi suivîmes notre directrice en silence.

-Qui Musa doit-elle voir ?

-Vous verrez. Continuons.

Nous descendîmes jusqu'à un sous-sol.

-C'est étrange, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

-Les professeurs et moi-même tenions à ce qu'il reste secret. Bien entendu, vous ne devez en parler à personne, mis à part vos amies les Winx. Ai-je été assez claire ?

-Oui, Madame…

Les couloirs dans lesquels nous nous aventurions n'en finissaient pas. Nous avancions toujours plus loin.

-Tu crois qu'on est où, Stella ? Demandai-je à voix basse.

-Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Madame Faragonda, où nous conduisez-vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de nous faire un signe pour que l'on s'arrête. Notre directrice prononça un sort, et une immense porte imposante apparut devant nous. Mme Faragonda l'ouvrit et nous continuâmes à la suivre. Les lieux devenaient de plus en plus sombres au fur et à mesure de notre progression à l'intérieur.

-Stella, fais-nous un peu de lumière, s'il te plaît, demanda Mme Faragonda.

La fée de la lune et du soleil fit apparaître au creux de ses mains une sphère lumineuse et le décor se dessina autour de nous: il y avait d'épaisses grilles formant des cages, et de longues chaînes étaient suspendues à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit, demanda Stella.

-Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans les cachots d'Alféa, mesdemoiselles. Bien, suivez-moi. Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois voir, Musa.

Nous continuions à avancer dans ce sinistre endroit, jusqu'à ce que Mme Faragonda nous dise de nous arrêter. Elle nous désigna une cage juste derrière nous.

-Ils ont refusé de nous parler. Peut-être que vous saurez vous montrer un peu plus persuasives.

Stella éclaira la cage et nous fîmes un bond en arrière.

-C'est… C'est vous qui avez tenté de me tuer la nuit dernière !

Les trois hommes relevèrent la tête dans ma direction. L'un d'eux finit par dire:

-C'est vous, au moins, l'Avatar ? Parce que ce serait idiot que l'on ait presque tué la mauvaise personne.

 _(à suivre)_


	7. La maîtrise de l'Eau, partie 3

**Chapitre 5: partie trois**

-Où croyez-vous qu'elles soient, Musa et Stella ?

-Aucune idée… Mais cela avait l'air assez important pour que Madame Faragonda vienne elle-même les chercher…

Tecna entra dans la pièce, elle faisait une drôle de tête.

-Heuu, les filles… Il faut que vous veniez voir ça…

-Que se passe-t-il, Tecna ? Dirent les autres en se levant et en la suivant.

-Regardez par la fenêtre…

Bloom et Flora s'approchèrent de la vitre et purent apercevoir leur amie, Layla en train de se disputer violemment avec quelqu'un.

-Mais c'est…

-Oui, c'est Roy… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que Layla soit dans cet état ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez ? Pourquoi avoir voulu me tuer ?

N'ayant aucune réponse des prisonniers depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, je me dirigeai vers Stella pour repartir. Mais, au dernier moment, quelque chose s'enflamma en moi. Comme si mes sentiments avaient pris le dessus et qu'ils bouleversaient tout mon être. Je me retournai, attrapai de mes deux mains les barreaux de la cage et dit avec rage:

-Je vous préviens. Vous avez intérêt à me dire qui est derrière tout ça ou vous en subirez les conséquences, et croyez-moi : si vous ne m'aviez pas prise par surprise, je vous aurais battus sans aucun problème.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait en moi. C'est comme si ce n'était plus moi, mais seulement mon côté dévastateur qui parlait et agissait.

-Vous ne parlez toujours pas ?

-Arrête, Musa, cela ne sert à rien, ils ne parleront pas, de toute façon, me dit gentiment Stella.

-Oh, si, crois-moi, ils vont parler !

Je fis sortir toute l'eau contenue dans ma gourde et la dirigeai vers les trois hommes sous forme de tentacule. L'un deux commença à ricaner.

-Et tu crois sérieusement que tu vas nous faire peur avec ce tour de magie ridicule ?

La colère monta de plus en plus en moi. Je la sentais me traverser jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bout de mes doigts. L'eau commença à se refroidir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne… de la glace. Stella et Mme Faragonda ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais faire quelque chose de ce genre. Quant à moi, la fureur était bien trop grande pour que je m'en préoccupe. Je manipulai la glace afin de former une lame assez longue et très tranchante. Les visages des trois hommes se raidirent.

-Musa, arrête cela tout de suite. Il est inutile d'utiliser la violence. Baisse cette… Cette arme tout de suite.

-Je ne la baisserai pas tant qu'ils n'auront rien dit.

Je dirigeai la lame vers les prisonniers.

-Vous n'oseriez pas faire ça…

-Vous voulez une démonstration, peut-être ?

Ils ne répondirent pas. Je levai bien haut la lame, en « m'apprêtant » à attaquer l'un d'entre eux. Au moment de l'abaisser, leur chef cria :

-Arrêtez ! Par pitié, ne nous tuez pas ! Nous ne voulions aucun mal, mes frères et moi !

-Aucun mal ? Vous alliez me tuer !

-Non, pas du tout !

-Alors que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Et vous avez intérêt à me dire la vérité, parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur !

-Si nous vous le disons, nous risquons de mourir…

-Vous allez mourir si vous ne me le dites pas !

-D'accord, d'accord ! On… Nous avons été engagés par un homme pour pénétrer dans votre école, et ensuite dans votre chambre… Mes frères et moi sommes des anciens voleurs, alors nous nous y connaissons en sortilèges de protections… Et puis, nous manquions d'argent…Mais nous ne savions pas qu'il avait l'intention de vous tuer !

-Qui était-ce ? Qui ?

-Musa, calme-toi !

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Bafouilla l'homme.

-Comment, vous ne savez pas ? Il vous a engagés ! Dis-je en relevant la lame de glace un peu plus haut.

-Il portait une sorte de masque, et sa voix était déformée… Je vous jure que je vous dis la vérité ! Mais maintenant que nous vous avons tout dit, allez-vous nous tuer ?

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien jusqu'au plus profond de ses yeux. Ils étaient remplis de honte et de peur. Je baissai la lame, la retransformai en eau, puis rangeai le tout dans ma gourde.

-Je ne vous tuerai pas. Parce que j'ai confiance en vous, et que vous méritez de survivre. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour tous ces horribles propos.

Je me tournai vers Stella et notre directrice. Stella résistait pour ne pas s'évanouir, et Mme Faragonda, elle, se contenta d'un regard pour me faire signe que tout ce qui venait de se passer resterait à jamais dans cette pièce. Je la vis prendre une clé et ouvrir la cage des prisonniers.

-Je crois que vous n'étiez pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé. Et je suis persuadée que mon ancienne élève ici présente ne vous aurait rien fait… N'est-ce pas, Musa ?

-Effectivement, il est vrai qu'au début, mon désir de vengeance était sur le point de prendre le dessus, mais non, je ne pense pas que je vous aurais fait du mal… Et je suis profondément désolée pour ce qui s'est passé.

Les trois hommes me regardaient sans comprendre.

-Mais… Pourquoi seriez-vos désolée ? Je veux dire… A cause de nous, vous, l'Avatar, avez failli mourir… Nous ne sommes pas dignes de votre pardon…

Je m'accroupis à leur hauteur.

-Ne dites pas ça. J'ai très bien vu au fond de votre cœur, et je sais que vous vous en voulez terriblement. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous dénigrer à ce point. C'est pourquoi nous allons vous rendre votre liberté.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Ne fais plus semblant avec moi, Roy.

-Comment ça, faire « semblant » ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Roy soupira.

-Depuis quand es-tu au courant, exactement ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point cela a été dur pour moi, de découvrir que tu avais une relation avec une autre fille ! Et moi qui t'ai fait confiance durant si longtemps… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me faire une chose pareille!

-Une relation avec… Heu, oui… Mais j'allais t'en parler.

-Ah oui ? Et quand ? Je sais que cela fait des mois que ça dure ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais… Quand j'ai perdu Nabu, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais reconstruire un couple. Mais avec toi, c'était tellement différent. Tu me soutenais, me protégeais, mais malgré ça, tu as trahi ma confiance…

Layla attendit une réponse de Roy, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

-Parce que je n'ai rien à te dire.

Cette réponse vive choqua la fée des fluides.

-Rien à me dire ? Parfait. Dans ce cas, je veux que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes plus.

-C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part… Sûrement de la part de ta pauvre amie…

Layla l'empoigna de toutes ses forces.

-Je t'interdis de parler de Musa de cette manière. En fait, je t'interdis de parler de mes amies. Et maintenant, va-t'en.

Elle lâcha prise, puis Roy se retourna et partit en direction de la sortie de l'établissement. Tandis qu'il enfourchait sa moto, il marmonna :

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stella et moi marchions vers la sortie des cachots d'Alféa.

-Ce que tu as fait là, aux prisonniers…

-Je sais, Stella, je n'aurais pas dû exagérer, mais j'étais hors de moi…

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'était incroyable !

-Ah bon, tu… Tu trouves ?

-Bien sûr ! Et moi, je te dis ça : je connais quelqu'un qui aurait été bien surprise de te voir manipuler la glace, si elle n'était pas emprisonnée à Rocalus… Tu vois certainement de qui je veux parler…

-Evidemment. Tu parles d'Icy. Mais tu as raison, j'aurais aimé voir sa tête si elle apprenait que j'avais… On va dire… Les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle.

-Ca, c'est sûr ! Et j'ai vraiment hâte de dire aux autres que tu as ce pouvoir !

Mon visage se figea et je rattrapai mon amie par le bras.

-Non, Stella, s'il te plaît, ne le dis pas aux autres. Pas maintenant, je t'en prie…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je trouve que cela fait trop de nouveau à la fois… Attends juste quelques jours, je trouverai bien le moyen de leur dire…

-Bon, si tu insistes… Mais à une seule condition : il faut que je sois présente lorsque tu le leur diras.

-Tu es vraiment impossible Stella ! Mais c'est d'accord, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Maintenant, allons rejoindre les autres.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _« Je t'interdis de parler de Musa de cette manière. En fait, je t'interdis de parler de mes amies. Et maintenant, va-t'en. »_

C'étaient les dernières phrases que Layla avait dites à Roy avant qu'il ne parte. Elle l'avait regardé partir en enfourchant sa moto volante et en filant à travers la forêt, exactement comme Riven l'avait fait lors de sa rupture avec Musa, le soir de la fête annuelle des rentrées des classes. La fée des fluides restait là, incapable de bouger. Alors qu'une larme commença à couler le long de sa joue, une petite voix au fond d'elle murmura:

 _« Allons, Layla, tu sais très bien que cela ne vaut pas la peine de pleurer… Ressaisis-toi, et va de l'avant… »_

Layla laissa le vent caresser son visage, puis elle se retourna et prit la direction du bâtiment. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer ni laisser quiconque la blesser, elle, ou bien ses amies. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs de l'école, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, où elle nous croisa, Stella et moi, en train d'hésiter à ouvrir la porte.

-Tiens, Layla, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Je… J'étais en train de rompre avec Roy, mais à part ça, ça va.

Nous ouvrîmes grand nos yeux.

-Tu… Vous avez rompu ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Stella.

-Est-ce que c'est… C'est également en rapport avec ce que tu m'as raconté, il y a plusieurs semaines ?

Layla hocha la tête.

-Attendez, reprit Stella, je crois bien que je suis perdue…

-On va vous expliquer. A toi, et aux autres…

Nous poussâmes la porte et nous vîmes Bloom, Tecna et Flora en train de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Allez, les filles, on sait très bien que vous nous avez entendues…

Nos amies arrêtèrent leurs occupations et nous regardèrent. Flora prit la parole :

-C'est vrai, nous avons entendu… Layla, nous sommes désolées pour toi…

-Pas besoin. Pour tout vous dire, j'y songe depuis plus d'un mois.

-Mais… Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

Layla entra dans la chambre et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils.

-Je… Je pensais que Roy me trompait… Et apparemment, j'avais raison.

-Mais… Comment as-tu su que cela était bien vrai ?

-C'est lui qui me l'a confirmé.

Il y eut un silence assez pesant dans la pièce.

-Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

-Pour l'instant, je crois que je vais réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé pour que Roy préfère me tromper durant plusieurs mois plutôt que de me le dire clairement en face. En attendant, je vais aller me coucher.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers sa chambre puis referma la porte derrière elle. Quant à nous, nous ne disions rien. Nous compatissions pour notre amie, mais nous ne comprenions pas non plus comment Roy avait pu faire ça.

-Je crois que moi aussi, je vais aller dormir, dit Stella. J'ai eu trop d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui…

-Comment ça ?

Je fis de grands signes à Stella pour qu'elle ne dise rien sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre les prisonniers et moi.

-Je… Nous avons… Oh, rien d'important, cela peut attendre demain…

-D'accord… Alors à demain… Bon, et vous, les filles, vous comptez faire quoi ?

-Bah, moi aussi, je suis fatiguée, dis-je en baillant, j'ai eu une dure journée, et je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal… Salut, les filles, à demain.

Je leur tournai le dos, puis me dirigeai vers notre chambre, à Tecna et à moi. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Bloom, Flora et Tecna se regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, Stella et Musa, aujourd'hui ?

-Aucune idée… De mon côté, je vais essayer de parler à Musa, dit Tecna.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, je repensais aux événements de cette journée. A cause de toute cette haine, j'avais presque été sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

-Comment ai-je pu faire ça, dis-je tout bas.

-Faire quoi ?

Je relevai la tête et je vis Tecna, qui se tenait juste devant moi.

-Alors, faire quoi ?

-Je… Non, je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment… Peut-être demain…

-Musa, pourquoi vous essayez de nous cacher quelque chose, Stella et toi ?

-Quoi ? Non, écoute, je te l'ai dit, on vous en parlera plus tard.

-Parfait, dit Tecna en prenant sa veste et son sac.

-Où vas-tu ?

-J'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque. Toute la nuit. Et pendant ce temps, je crois que toi, tu devrais comprendre que tu ne dois pas toujours tout garder pour toi, ou bien le dire à seulement l'une d'entre nous. Parce que moi, je commence à en avoir assez.

-Attends, dis-je en me levant, tu plaisantes, là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir. Si je ne vous le dis pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Ah oui ? Moi, je trouve que tu ne nous fais pas assez confiance.

Le ton monta entre nous.

-Alors là, tu dérapes vraiment, Tecna. Je te rappelle que moi, j'ai une mission vraiment très importante.

-Laquelle, dis-moi ?

-Je dois parvenir à maîtriser tous les éléments avant que le délai ne soit achevé, c'est-à-dire dans trois mois !

Ma meilleure amie laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.

-Et ça te fait rire ?

-Oui, parce que si je me souviens bien, il y a quatre ans, tu n'étais pas comme ça, lors de la quête de notre Sirenix.

-Mais là, c'est différent, d'accord ?

-Et en quoi est-ce différent ?

-Tu me le demandes ? Les quatre éléments, Tecna ! Voilà en quoi c'est différent !

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien dire ! Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi gardes-tu tout ça secret ? Dis-le nous !

-Mais parce que j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Dis, Flora, tu n'aurais rien entendu ? Demanda Bloom en se redressant sur son lit.

-Si, on dirait des… une sorte de dispute. Et je pense que cela vient de la chambre de Musa et Tecna.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir si tout va bien ?

-Non, moi je pense qu'elles préfèrent se débrouiller entre elles.

Bloom se rallongea.

-Leur comportement était bizarre…

-A qui ?

-Stella et Musa. On dirait qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose…

-Peut-être que oui, ou peut-être que non, mais je crois qu'elles décideront de nous en parler lorsqu'elles seront prêtes…

-Tu as raison… En attendant, on ferait mieux de dormir… Bonne nuit, Flora.

-Bonne nuit, Bloom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tecna lâcha son sac sous l'effet de surprise, tandis que je fondis en larmes.

-Je…

Mon amie reposa sa veste, puis elle vint s'assoir à mes côtés sur mon lit.

-Je suis désolée, Musa, je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là, dit-elle en me prenant la main. Si j'avais su que… Enfin, ce qu'il s'était passé, je n'aurais pas insisté aussi longtemps...

-Non, Tecna, tu as raison, je devrais arrêter de faire autant de cachoteries… Mais je te promets que je vous en parlerai bientôt à toutes les quatre…

-Je crois que l'on peut se pardonner, maintenant…

-Je crois que c'est déjà fait.

Nous nous fîmes un câlin, puis Tecna se leva.

-Quand je disais que je devais aller à la bibliothèque, tout à l'heure, c'était vrai, j'ai d'importantes recherches à faire.

-Elles sont basées sur quoi, exactement ?

-Les hyperliens secondaires entre les notions de compréhension des algorithmes et les fonctions adjacentes de l'algèbre aléatoire.(*)

-Heuuu d'accord, et je crois que je n'ai rien compris sur ce que tu viens de dire… Mais tu devrais y aller, cela doit être important…

-Oui, tu as raison… Oh, au fait, je ne serai de retour que demain matin…

-Ok, je retiens. A demain, Tecna.

-A demain, Musa.

Elle sortit de la pièce puis referma la porte. Je pris mon téléphone et consultai l'Album Photos 3D de celui-ci. Certaines étaient de nous, les Winx, en plein concert, et d'autres de soirées organisées par Stella. Je souris à la vue de tous ces merveilleux souvenirs. Mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement à cause de la photo sur laquelle je venais de tomber. Il s'agissait de Riven, qui me portait sur son dos, près du lac de Rocalus. Nous étions en train de rire, sur cette photo. Mon cœur se serra.

-Pourquoi ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, pourquoi me manquerait-il ?

*/*/*

 _(*) DSL, j'ai inventé ce truc, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire !_


	8. La maîtrise de l'Eau, partie 4

**Chapitre 5 partie quatre**

Alors que Tecna s'apprêtait à sortir, elle s'arrêta.

-Mince, j'ai oublié mon portable.

Elle se retourna, fit quelques pas vers la porte de notre chambre, puis attrapa la poignée de celle-ci. Tecna ouvrit la porte, et elle me vit avec mon téléphone, ainsi que la photo de Riven et moi. Ne l'ayant pas entendue arriver, je continuais à regarder mes photos. Pour me signaler sa présence, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Oh, Tecna, dis-je en éteignant mon téléphone, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai oublié mon portable. Et toi, tu ne dors pas ?

-Non, je… Je regardais quelques photos…

-Oh, bah, je vais te laisser, je vais être en retard. A demain.

-A demain, Tecna…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _-Musa…_

-Encore cette voix… Mais qui êtes-vous ?

 _-Elle est de retour, tu entends, elle est de retour ! Et elle n'est plus seule…_

-Comment ça, elle est de retour ? Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, elle n'est pas seule ?

 _-C'est un traître ! Il se sert de vous !_

-Mais qui ?

Le décor changea complètement et une silhouette différente de celle que je voyais régulièrement dans mes rêves apparut au loin. J'eus du mal à mieux la voir car elle était trop loin, et ma vue commençait à se brouiller. Mais j'en voyais suffisamment pour en déduire que c'était un homme que je voyais, contrairement à l'autre personne qui hantait mes rêves. Mais brusquement, une force obscure s'empara de l'homme, et tenta de l'emmener, bien qu'il résistait. Soudain, je l'entendis crier mon nom.

-Mais… Cette voix, c'est…

Une immense vague de froid me parcourut et je m'effondrai sur le sol, désormais gelé.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Un frisson parcourut le dos de la fée des fleurs et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Dehors, le jour commençait à se lever. Flora remonta sa couverture, car il faisait inhabituellement froid. Elle se retourna et vit Bloom, assise également sur son lit, en train de greloter.

-Que se passe t-il, pourquoi fait-il si froid ? On est seulement au début de l'automne.

-Je n'en sais… Oh non.

-Quoi, tu ne penserais quand même pas à…

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Cela fait trois ans que l'on a plus entendu parler d'Icy !

Les deux fées sortirent précipitamment de leur chambre, et croisèrent Stella et Layla, frigorifiées également.

-Dites, les filles, qui s'est amusé avec le chauffage central ?

Les quatre fées se turent et regardèrent la fine couche de glace qui se formait sur le sol.

-La glace… Elle vient de la chambre de Tecna et Musa !

La fée de la technologie entra à ce moment-là et observa l'état des pièces.

-Vous avez refait la déco sans me prévenir ?

-Non, c'est de la glace ! Et elle vient de votre chambre ! Flora et moi pensons que cela pourrait être l'œuvre d'Icy, donc peut-être que Musa est en danger !

Les cinq Winx entrèrent dans la chambre. Il y avait de la glace sur tous les murs, ainsi que les meubles, le sol, le plafond, les lits.

Et moi, j'étais toujours dans le mien. Layla se précipita vers moi et me secoua.

-Musa ! Musa, tu m'entends ?

-Eh, Musa ! Tu vas bien ?

Je remuai, me retournai, et dis à mes amies, toujours les yeux fermés et d'une voix ensommeillée ;

-Les filles, laissez-moi dormir, il est encore trop tôt…

-Heu, je crois que je sais ce qui a eu lieu, dit Stella.

Quatre visages se tournèrent vers elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, je peux pas vous en parler, Musa m'a fait jurer de garder le secret…

-Quel secret ? Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?

Stella tenta de se défendre comme elle pouvait.

-Et… Si on réveillait Musa, comme ça, vous pourriez lui demander vous-même sans que je m'attire des ennuis…

Layla tenta à nouveau de me réveiller.

-Musa, réveille-toi ! Allez, c'est urgent !

-Mais quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

-Les chambres ont gelé, dirent-elles d'une même voix.

-Je crois que vous délirez un peu, les filles, dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

-C'est pas une blague !

-Mais, comment ça, c'est pas une blague ? Je suis sûre que vous avez rêv…

Le tableau qui se présentait à moi était un véritable désastre.

-Mais… C'est quoi ce délire?

-Apparemment, Stella et toi devriez être au courant…

Je regardai Stella d'un air douteux.

-Eh, je leur ai rien dit, moi, mais… Je pense que cela a un rapport avec… Avec tu sais quoi.

-Peut-être, mais comment ?

-Sûrement de la même façon qu'hier…

-STOP, s'exclama Layla, on peut savoir de quoi vous parlez, vous deux ?

-C'est… Comment dire … assez compliqué.

-Justement, est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer ?

Au moment où j'allais lui répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tecna alla ouvrir, puis elle revint avec… Notre directrice, Mme Faragonda, ainsi que la surveillante Griselda.

-Nom de nom, mais que s'est-il passé ici, s'exclama la surveillante.

Mme Faragonda nous observa, chacune à notre tour, avant de finalement poser les yeux sur moi.

-Les filles, dans mon bureau dans dix minutes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Franchement, je me demande comment cela a bien pu arriver, dit Flora.

-Je pense que vous pourriez nous dire ce qu'il est advenu, hier, avec Madame Faragonda, dit Bloom en nous regardant, Stella et moi, qui restions à l'arrière du groupe.

-Je préfèrerais que cela soit la directrice qui vous en parle en premier.

Bien qu'elle ne fut pas vraiment satisfaite de ma réponse, Bloom hocha la tête, puis se retourna et continua à avancer. Stella et moi profitions de la discussion des quatre autres pour parler tout bas entre nous.

-Musa, écoute, je crois que cette glace, c'est toi qui l'a faite…

-Je pense aussi, mais comment aurais-je pu faire ça dans mon sommeil ?

-Je crois que Madame Faragonda pourra nous aider à ce sujet… Ah, justement, nous y sommes…

Tecna frappa à la porte de la doyenne de l'établissement, puis elle ouvrit la porte et Mme Faragonda nous invita à la rejoindre près de son bureau.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, jeunes filles.

Nous prîmes place sur les sièges qui entouraient son bureau.

-Les Winx, je suis sûre de savoir ce qui a provoqué cette… Cette congélation de vos chambres.

-Madame Faragonda, si vous me le permettez, dit Bloom, nous avions des raisons de penser que… Enfin… Peut-être qu'Icy aurait…

-Icy ? Ciel, non, elle et ses sœurs sont en exil depuis que vous les avez vaincues… Non, c'est une toute autre raison.

-Mais dans ce cas, laquelle ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de la façon dont cela s'est produit, mais il se trouve que j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

Mme Faragonda ouvrit l'un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un parchemin qui ressemblait à une lettre officielle qu'elle me tendit.

-Te souviens-tu de ceci, Musa ?

J'observai attentivement sa forme et les écrits que cette lettre contenait. Puis tout me revint il s'agissait de la lettre que Riven avait apportée lors de la soirée des rentrées des classes. Le même soir où je l'avais quitté. Le même soir où j'avais révélé pour la première fois mes pouvoirs d'Avatar. Toutes les émotions et tous les sentiments que j'avais éprouvés revinrent et se bousculèrent en moi. Soudain, la lettre commença à geler entre mes mains. Je la lâchai, prise de panique. Mes amies, mis à part Stella, me regardaient comme si je venais d'un autre Univers.

-Alors… Alors c'est toi qui… Qui a complètement gelé nos chambres… Mais comment ?

-De trop fortes émotions que l'on n'a pas appris à contrôler peuvent faire ce genre de dégâts, dit notre directrice.

-D'accord, Madame, mais comment pouvez-vous expliquer que cela se soit produit pendant la nuit ?

-A toi de me le dire, Musa.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, as-tu rêvé de quelque chose qui aurait pu te rendre triste, te mettre en colère, ou encore provoquer en toi un sentiment de peur ?

Je réfléchis et repensai à la vision que j'avais eue.

-J'ai fait un rêve qui a sûrement un rapport avec mes pouvoirs d'Avatar et tout le reste.

-Explique-moi.

-Eh bien, je suis dans… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, parce qu'il y a eu d'autres visions, avant celle-ci…

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue m'en parler, à moi, ou bien aux magiciens ?

-Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait être si important…

Mme Faragonda se leva puis se dirigea vers le grand miroir qui ornait la pièce. Elle prononça une formule et le miroir disparut pour laisser sa place à une porte en bois assez abîmée.

-Vous six, suivez-moi.

Elle ouvrit la porte, qui donnait sur un sombre et long escalier de pierre. Nous descendîmes en file indienne derrière notre directrice, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant un imposant mur qui nous barrait la route.

-On a fait tout ce chemin pour nous retrouver dans un cul-de-sac ?

-Stella, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, dit Mme Faragonda.

Effectivement, le mur coulissa lorsqu'elle appuya sur une partie noircie du mur. Nous dûmes nous couvrir les yeux à cause de toute la lumière qui émanait de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions à présent.

-Waou, dis-je en ouvrant finalement les yeux, cet endroit est incroyable ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Il s'agit de la salle des enchantements de niveau supérieur. La salle des enchantement qui est à votre portée a été bâtie après celle-ci. Et maintenant, suivez-moi. Les magiciens vous attendent.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _A la Fontaine Rouge_

-Hey, Brandon, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tout le monde t'attend pour l'entraînement.

-Minute, j'arrive.

-T'essayais encore de contacter Riven, c'est ça ?

-Ecoute, Sky, Riven et moi ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je m'inquiète quand même pour lui. T'as vu à quelle heure il rentre à la Fontaine Rouge, le soir ? Et ça, c'est seulement quand il rentre…

-Brandon, j'en ai parlé à Bloom, mais je crois qu'elle et ses amies ne veulent pas encore en parler à Musa. Et je trouve que c'est leur droit. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on y aille.

-Ouais, j'arrive.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Ah, Musa, te voilà enfin, dit Katara. J'ai appris que tu avais découvert la maitrise de l'eau sous sa forme solide…

-Oui, mais… J'aurais préféré la découvrir autrement…

-C'est justement ce que nous allons essayer de comprendre. Viens ici et assieds-toi dans ce fauteuil. A présent, cette machine va nous permettre de regarder dans ton esprit afin de lire et de comprendre le passé.

Je pris place dans le siège et Katara me plaça sur la tête une sorte de casque assez moderne.

-Maintenant, concentre-toi sur ce qui s'est passé hier. Repense à chaque détail, ils sont tous importants.

Je vis défiler les images de la veille sur un grand écran juste en face de nous.

 _-Ils ont refusé de nous parler. Peut-être que vous saurez vous montrer un peu plus persuasives…_

 _-C'est… C'est vous qui avez tenté de me tuer la nuit dernière !_

 _-C'est vous, au moins, l'Avatar ? Parce que cela serait idiot que l'on ait presque tué la mauvaise personne…_

Mes amies, en particulier Stella, eurent du mal à encaisser ces paroles. Et Stella aurait préféré ne pas revoir cette scène.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez ? Pourquoi avoir essayé de me tuer ?_

Le silence de ces trois hommes m'effrayait encore plus à présent. Flora fit un bond en arrière en voyant mon « moi » passé frapper la cage des prisonniers avec autant de rage.

 _-Je vous préviens. Vous avez intérêt à me dire qui est derrière tout ça ou vous en subirez les conséquences, et croyez-moi : si vous ne m'aviez pas prise par surprise, je vous aurais battus sans aucun problème._

Il y eut un nouveau silence glaçant.

 _-Vous ne parlez toujours pas ?_

 _-Arrête, Musa, cela ne sert à rien, ils ne parleront pas, de toute façon…_

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas suivi le conseil bienveillant de Stella. Je me vis en train de les provoquer grâce à ma maîtrise de l'eau. Ma colère me rendait tellement plus forte. Mais dans ces moments, je ne me maîtrisais plus moi-même. L'eau se transforma en glace sous le regard attentif des magiciens, tandis que mon « moi » passé formait une lame avec la glace.

 _-Musa, arrête cela tout de suite. Il est inutile d'utiliser la violence. Baisse cette… Cette arme tout de suite._

 _-Je ne la baisserai pas tant qu'ils n'auront rien dit._

Cette fois, je fis attention aux attitudes des prisonniers et leur regard me fit de la peine.

 _-Vous n'oseriez pas faire ça…_

 _-Vous voulez une démonstration, peut-être ?_

Par crainte de se faire tuer, ils avouèrent tout. Mes amies prêtaient attention à chaque détail, puis Katara me retira le casque de la tête.

-Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… En fait, cela m'a un peu fatiguée de revoir tous ces souvenirs… Mais, à présent, c'est terminé, pas vrai ?

-Actuellement, nous devons encore jeter un coup d'œil à ton rêve de la nuit dernière. Les rêves d'Avatar sont souvent prémonitoires… Tu es prête ?

-Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix… Alors allons-y.

Elle me remit le casque et je me concentrai sur la nuit dernière, tandis les images défilèrent sur l'écran.

 _-Musa…_

 _-Encore cette voix… Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

 _-Elle est de retour, tu entends, elle est de retour ! Et elle n'est plus seule…_

Je vis Mme Faragonda tourner la tête pour parler à Katara.

 _-C'est un traître ! Il se sert de vous !_

 _-Mais qui ?_

La femme mystérieuse disparut. Puis cet homme apparut à son tour. Je le vis se faire enlever à nouveau, puis tout le décor se figea dans la glace et je me vis tomber, traversée par une puissante vague de froid. L'écran se noircit, puis Katara vint vers moi, m'enleva le casque et dit :

-Et… Il ne s'est rien passé, ensuite ?

-Non, enfin, je ne crois pas… Je ne me souviens pas du reste… Pourtant, la seconde personne de mon rêve, j'étais sûre de la connaître. Si cela me revient, je vous promes de venir vous en parler.

-Parfait. Oh, au fait, viens me voir demain au lac pour le test final.

-D'accord Katara. A demain.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alors que Mme Faragonda restait avec les magiciens pour mettre quelques détails au point, mes amies et moi reprirent le chemin vers notre chambre. Je marchais en tête du groupe car j'avais une folle envie de retrouver le « Café » à l'intérieur de l'école que j'avais aménagé afin que cela devienne un lieu où les élèves pourraient développer leurs talents. Je parvins à semer mes amies, bien qu'elles accéléraient le pas. Je passai à travers un des murs et disparut à temps.

-Où est-elle passée ?

-Peut-être qu'elle est retournée dans sa chambre…

-Non, moi, je pense qu'elle est allée là où elle peut laisser ses sentiments s'échapper.

-Donc… Elle serait allée dans le « Music Café » ?

-A mon avis, oui. Mais elle a sûrement besoin de rester seule un moment…

Une fois que j'entendis le bruit de pas s'éloigner, je traversai le Café et m'installai sur le siège du piano. Je laissai mes mains faire ce qu'elles voulaient, et une mélodie assez triste résonna à travers la pièce. Mon esprit était encore embrouillé à cause de la nuit dernière. Et cet homme… Pourquoi me semblait-il si familier ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Comment avancent les plans ?

-Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien. Mais les trois hommes ont tout raconté.

-Que dis-tu ?

-Mais, ne vous en faites pas, ils ne savaient pas qui j'étais…

-Il vaut mieux pour toi. Si quelqu'un découvrait que j'étais de retour, cela changerait tous nos plans. Si tu commets une nouvelle erreur, tu pourras dire adieu à ta misérable vie.

L'homme déglutit, mais ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse. Après tout, lui aussi attendait ce moment pour se venger de l'Avatar… Et il avait l'habitude de recevoir des menaces de cette femme.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le spécialiste aux cheveux bruns regardait par la fenêtre. Il espérait voir arriver Riven, mais la seule chose qu'il vit était l'épais brouillard qui entourait la Fontaine Rouge.

-Alors, dit Hélia, il n'est toujours pas rentré ?

-Non. Franchement, je me demande ce qu'il fabrique, tous les soirs… Mais dès qu'il sera rentré, je le lui ferai remarquer.

Hélia s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et dit d'un ton calme à Brandon :

-Ecoute, Brandon, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Il ne s'est toujours pas remis de sa séparation avec Musa, alors il vaut mieux attendre qu'il se décide à nous parler.

-D'accord, mais je m'inquiète quand même pour lui. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller vois Stella, demain. Je vais la convaincre de parler à Musa. Non, attends, j'ai une meilleure idée. On va y aller tous les quatre, c'est-à-dire toi, Sky, Timmy et moi.

-Mais… Et Roy ?

-Quand il est rentré, l'autre jour, il a dit qu'il refusait de remettre un jour les pieds à Alféa. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Après tout, ce n'est peut-être une si mauvaise idée… Bon, c'est d'accord, on en parle aux autres. Mais il faudra qu'on reste discrets, pour que Riven ne se doute de rien…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Au bout d'une bonne heure, je me décidai à rejoindre mes amies dans notre chambre. Une fois entrée dans la pièce, elles me regardèrent sans me poser la moindre question. Je me dirigeai directement vers mon bureau, m'installai et commençai à écrire dans un carnet que j'avais caché à mes amies. Dedans, j'y écrivais mes peines, chagrins, déceptions, et autres problèmes qui surgissaient de temps à autre. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de remplir autant de lignes depuis un bon moment. La dernière fois était… Je n'arrivais même plus à m'en souvenir. C'était avant que je n'apprenne que j'étais l'Avatar. Donc environ un mois et demi. Et il ne m'en restait que deux pour apprendre à maîtriser les trois autres éléments. Une légère vague de panique me traversa à l'idée que je risquais de perdre mes pouvoirs à tout jamais. J'avais déjà pris ce risque lors de la quête du Sirenix, mais c'était tellement différent… J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je rangeai rapidement mon cahier dans un des tiroirs du bureau et signalai que l'on pouvait entrer.

-Musa, je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

-Non, pas du tout, Bloom. Qu'il y a-t-il?

-Oh, rien de très important. En fait, je voulais juste te parler.

Je fis signe à Bloom de venir s'assoir à côté de moi, sur mon lit.

-Alors ? De quoi souhaiterais-tu me parler ?

-Il s'agit de…

Un nouveau coup sur la porte interrompit Bloom, et Tecna entra à son tour.

-Oh, je… Désolée, je vous dérange ?

-Non, dit Bloom, c'est rien. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, Musa… A demain, les filles.

-Salut, Bloom.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Tecna et moi, nous entreprîmes de nous changer pour aller dormir. Cette journée avait été des plus épuisantes. Bien que j'espérais qu'il n'y en ait plus d'autre, je savais que tout ceci n'était que le commencement d'un tas de nouvelles épreuves.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le lendemain, j'étais réveillée de bonne heure. J'avais décidé de vraiment prendre les choses en mains. Je ne voulais plus penser au passé, mais au contraire me pencher sur l'avenir. Je m'habillai, pris quelques affaires et partis en direction du lac en laissant un mot à Tecna :

 _« Je suis au lac de Rocalus avec Katara. Je serai de retour dans la soirée. »_

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'école, je pus enfin respirer librement. Comme j'étais en avance, j'en profitai pour faire un détour dans la forêt. J'écoutai en silence le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent. J'observai les animaux quelque peu craintifs, mais qui s'approchaient prudemment de moi. Je sentais la douce odeur de sève que dégageaient les troncs. C'est dans ces circonstances que je comprenais vraiment Flora. La nature était tellement merveilleuse… Je me demandais comment les terriens avaient pu la détruire autant. Mais ces personnes étaient tellement proches, et en même temps si différentes de nous autres, les fées. Quand je pense qu'auparavant, nous étions tous unis.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Sky, tu viens ? On est prêts.

-Une minute. Au fait, dites-moi, qui a eu cette idée, celle d'aller voir les filles ? Je veux dire, j'en ai déjà parlé à Bloom…

-Oui, mais elle, elle n'en a pas parlé à Musa. Donc nous y allons pour les convaincre.

-Bon, très bien. Mais restons discrets.

Au moment même où les spécialistes allaient sortir, ils virent Riven qui entrait, dépité, dans leur dortoir.

-Ah, euh... Salut Riven…

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-Vous allez où, les gars ?

-Nous, bah… On va… On va en mission, euh, Une mission donnée par Cordatorta. Sinon, ça va ?

-…

-Bon, bah, on y va, allez, les gars… A plus, Riven.

-C'est ça, à plus.

Une fois que ses amis furent sortis, Riven s'assit sur son lit. Il vida son tiroir de bureau afin d'y faire du rangement. Et là, il tomba sur une photo qui, autrefois, avait eu énormément de valeur pour lui. Il s'agissait d'une photo de lui et de son ex, assis ensemble contre un tronc d'arbre, en se tenant la main. Il la prit, et la déchira avec rage sans même réfléchir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Katara ? Je suis là.

-Ah, Musa. Tu es drôlement en avance, dis-moi…

-Oui, en fait, comme vous le savez, il ne me reste que deux mois pour maîtriser les trois autres éléments, alors… Je veux réussir cette quête.

-Je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça, Musa. Cela prouve que tu seras prête à tout, et dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

-Oui, je suis prête. Alors, quel est le test final ?

-Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler tes sentiments, afin de perfectionner ta maîtrise. Ainsi, tu seras capable de maîtriser la glace sans faire appel à une quelconque émotion trop importante.

Katara me fit signe de m'installer en tailleur sur un rocher. Je m'exécutai et écoutai attentivement ses consignes.

-Bien. Je vais faire une sorte de cercle d'eau tout autour de toi. S'il se fige en glace, c'est que tu ne contrôles pas tes sentiments. Maintenant, je vais te demander de repenser à la fête d'Alféa, et de rester calme. Maîtrise tes sentiments.

Une fois que le cercle fut formé, j'entrepris de repenser à chaque détail. La colère commençait à monter en moi, quand j'entendis une voix chaleureuse s'adresser à moi.

 _-Reste calme. Tu en est capable…_

 _Cette voix…_

Je décidai de me concentrer uniquement sur ma colère afin de la faire cesser. Ce que je réussis sans trop de mal.

-Tu vois, me dit Katara, je savais que tu pouvais le faire…

-Oui, mais seulement parce que j'ai un excellent professeur… C'est grâce à vous si j'en suis là, aujourd'hui.

-Il est vrai que j'ai entraîné la plupart des Avatars, mais à présent, mon travail avec toi est terminé.

-Vous… Vous voulez dire que je suis un vrai maître de l'eau, maintenant ?

Katara me sourit et hocha la tête.

-Cela a été un plaisir de t'enseigner tout ce que je savais, et j'espère que tu seras un Avatar pleinement accompli. Bon, il est temps que je m'en aille. Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons bientôt, Avatar Musa.

-Je l'espère aussi, Maître Katara. Au revoir et à bientôt.

Katara se retourna, puis elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Et je sentis qu'elle allait me manquer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
